


It's play time!

by dttwins



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything, Diaval? " Her beautiful hands grabbed his hair, pushing his head back, making him submit. As if he wasn't her happy servant already. "Will you please me then, my pet? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's play time!

His favorite thing in the world was flying with her, she looked magnificent in the air, he could spend the whole day flying like that. He wondered if it was time to mention that she was his mate, maybe she knew already? He did promise to serve her till the rest of his days, there was nobody else for him. Ravens mated for life after all.  
When the sun was setting they landed, he was back to his human form, and even if he still found it ugly, it pleased her and he got used to it. Now if she dared to turn him into a wolf again, they will have strong words. Again. Not that it helped last time. Oh Ravens, she was beautiful, radiant with happiness. He got so lost in daydreaming about her lips that her voice started him. "Diaval! You served me well, but it's time I set you free. You can fly away whenever you want." There was no trace of happiness in her now, just thin lips and clenched fists. So shocked he was that instead of human sound he cawed instead, and then had to blink and clear his throat couple of times before he could fully understand her words. Oh no! His mistress was sending him away! Nothing to do but beg, still better then a dog form, and very worth it. "Mistress, please! I will do everything you wish for, you are my mate, I can not be away from you! I beg you, anything but this punishment!"  
He was rewarded with a surprised look that slowly turned into a pleased smile. "Anything, Diaval? " Her beautiful hands grabbed his hair, pushing his head back, making him submit. As if he wasn't her happy servant already. "Will you please me then, my pet? " He was only happy to reassure her again. Especially since her other hand was caressing his jaw and throat. The next thing he knew his gorgeous mistress was kissing him. A minute later he was heavily breathing and straining to get closer to her, to get more of her caresses. She laughed, a happy laugh, and then magiced their clothes away. His dick was already hard and leaking but luckily he knew what to do -he spied a bit on humans and occasionally would masturbate in the woods when his lovely mate would leave him human.  
He made a step forward, he really couldn’t stay away, but she laughed again and in the next moment he was bound by vines to a tree.  
"Now, now, Diaval. You said anything and I want to look, and touch first." The poor raven really couldn’t stay still when she caressed him, and he didn’t even try stopping the mixed human and raven sounds falling from his lips. When he tried to kiss her, another vine stretched across his throat, making it difficult to breath. "Mistress!" he whined and she kissed him again. "I can do anything to you, my dear Diaval. And this is so much fun. Would you like these? " She charmed a black chain with clamps for his nipples and Diaval bucked from the sensations, leaking even more and cawing in surprise. And when she bend down and licked his red nipples, he really couldn’t hold it together. He came and Malificent laughed happily again, proud that she could make him come in mere minutes. "Maleficent, please" he pleaded with a raw voice and she smiled and dropped to her knees. The sight of her red lips sucking his cock was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. Soon he got hard again. Ravens! this was fun! He could even accept being this ugly all the time, if that was his reward! The vines holding him dropped and he crawled on his knees to her, kissing and licking and caressing her body, her moans the best sound in the whole world. After he made her come with only his lips, he petted him "Good boy, Diaval! good boy! Do you want a reward? " Of corse he wanted one, he wanted everything his mistress would gift him! She pushed him to the ground and sank on him in one smooth elegant move. Diaval cawed loudly again and then she started to move and it was magical! This time they came together, and then both sprawled on the ground. Gloriously naked and asleep.


End file.
